


Purpose

by queensbeklena



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to have a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

All she ever wanted was to have a purpose.

She has been forced to watch countless people be tortured and maimed and killed for her. She has witnessed death—she has caused death.

She stood by her brother as he cried over another grave, and she forced everything back. Her purpose was to be strong, unmoving, she couldn’t be weak, right?

She runs around and runs around and runs and runs and runs trying to save the people who love her. She wants to scream at them, “No, I will only cause you pain! Go away! Leave!” but she knows they wouldn’t listen anyway.

She breaks down doors, shatters windows, destroys and takes until she rescues them. She can’t let another one of them die. She can’t keep letting them get killed. This is her purpose, right?

But as she stands there, the words “sacrifice” “doppleganger” “ritual” “curse” pour over her, she realizes she was wrong all along.

That was not her purpose.

Her purpose was to die.


End file.
